


Carmen V

by ginnyred



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: Nico loves the poem, but Marti knows the grammar.Or: Latin homework with Nico Fares.





	Carmen V

“What are you studying?”

Nico waves one hand in front of his book and Marti smiles at the interruption. He was expecting it, anyway.

“Catullus.”

Nico sits beside him and points at the poem Marti is currently annotating. Or trying to.

“Oooooooooooh, carmen five. That one's cool.”

Marti shrugs.

“If you say so.”

“No but it is!” Nico looks personally offended by his lack of interest and it's honestly hilarious. “I remember it! _To Lesbia: let's live and fuck, who cares what these old dudes say. Kiss me until I'm dead. Love, Catullus_.”

Marti laughs.

“Yeah. I don't know what kind of Latin they teach at the Virgilio, Ni, but it most definitely _does not_ say that.”

“It almost says that! Catullus means it anyway! Give it here.”

Nico takes his textbook and Marti knows it's over. Goodbye studying. Goodbye seven in Latin.

It was nice to dream, but it's over now.

“Here: _vivamus, mea Lesbia, atque amemus_ is basically what I said.”

“It's 'let's live and love', not 'let's live and fuck'. But sure.”

Nico ignores him.

“ _Rumoresque senum severiorum_ blah blah has got to be the 'fuck the old dudes' part.”

“It is. Even though, again, no one's fucking anyone.”

“Pity,” Nico grins suggestively and Marti hopes he doesn't blush. “What's this? _Soles occidere_... whatever. Oh, here it is. The 'kiss me into oblivion' thing: _da mi basia mille, deinde centum._ ”

Marti checks the translation for him.

“Yeah. 'Give me a thousand kisses, then a hundred.' ”

“ _Dein mille altera, dein secunda centum._ ”

“'Then another thousand, and after that a hundred more.'”

“ _Deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum-_ Did he loop here? We get it. A thousand kisses, then one hundred more. Three times. Then, _cum milia multa fecerimus, conturbabimus illa, ne sciamus, aut nequis malus invidere possit, cum tantum sciat esse basiorum_.” Nico makes a funny face and shakes his head. “Yeah, I don't rememeber this well, but I know it was good.”

“I was doing that part before, actually. It's like, 'And when we'll have exchanged many thousands, we will mess up the number' – or 'confuse it', or something like that – 'so that we won't know it, and so that no evil person can envy us, as they won't know how many kisses there have been'.”

Nico smiles really bright in that infectious way of his, and Marti can't help but smile back.

“See? I told you it was good,” Nico gloats and stretches his arms above his head as if he actually worked hard during the three seconds he spent sitting down beside Marti. “And it looks like you know your stuff, too.”

“I guess? I mean, I have a million other poems to prepare, so-”

“How about a break?” Nico interrupts.

Marti raises one eyebrow, and Nico plants one quick kiss on his cheek. When Marti smiles, he just keeps kissing him, his jawline, his neck, his whole face, until they are both laughing.

“ _Da mi basia mille, Martinus,_ ” Nico says – and looks really proud of himself for a moment.

Marti gives him his best unimpressed face.

“It's _Martine_ , actually. Ever heard of the vocative? How are you graduating this year, I don't-”

Nico kisses him again, on the lips this time, just to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to raise awareness of the need for more pretentiousness in Skam Italia. It's the classico after all <3


End file.
